


A Dangerous Game

by oneblacksheep



Series: Hot For Teacher [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, Lingerie Kink, M/M, Spanking, Teacher Will, so close to smut i can almost taste it, student hannibal, tease!hannibal, twinkish hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:02:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1606148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneblacksheep/pseuds/oneblacksheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will thinks about how his date with Hannibal went, Hannibal is a horny teenager with a major need for that Mr. Graham D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Holy freaking heck the feed back you guys gave was great, thanks so much to everyone! 
> 
> Big thanks to howishughdancyevenpossible on tumblr for helping me with this! 
> 
> Two chapters in this one, the next chapter will hopefully be up tonight, smut will definitely happen in another addition of this series, but I gotta know if you guys would even want that. Hope you enjoy!

"Um...Hello Hannibal." Will greeted as his student stepped out of his way. "Hello William!" He nearly dropped the keys to his classroom at Hannibal's bubbly reply. He turned his head side to side quickly, checking to make sure no one heard them, thankfully though, the halls were empty.

Will sighed as he got into his room. "Hannibal I told you not to call me that in this school, and, and stop calling me William. You can call me Will." Mr. Graham flopped into his desk chair to sort out papers, but didn't get far because Hannibal decided to make the desk his seat. Will stared up at his defiant little student, but didn't make him move. 

Hannibal leaned in slightly, "I just wanted to stop by and say thank you for being such lovely company last night." 

Will's face heated at the memories of dinner with Hannibal. 

 

He never imagined the boy to live in, practically, a mansion, nor did he ever imagine the boy would have such refined tastes. Surprisingly though, he was not all that shocked. It seemed very...Hannibal-like. He remembered the exquisite candle light dinner they shared in a dining room bigger than Will's living room. The meat did not taste like pork, as Hannibal had said, but it was good either way, he figured the seasoning was the culprit that disguised the heavy flavor pork should have. He remembered Hannibal leading him to a sitting room when they were done, remembered how Hannibal was so eager, how he climbed right into his lap, straddling his thighs, playing with the buttons on his shirt. 

Will had tried to slide Hannibal off of him, but the boy was persistent. He recalled wanting to take things slow, as he had told Hannibal the day before their date, but apparently his student had other plans. Hannibal once again had drawn his hands to his hips, untucking the pressed shirt from his slacks, making Will hold on to his slender hips. 'No thong this time.' Will remembered thinking with a grin, until realization hit, that Hannibal wasn't wearing _anything_ underneath the black pants. "Hannib-" Hannibal shushed him with a deep kiss, nothing like Will had ever experienced. 

Through his daze he had faintly felt the outline of Hannibal's bulge grinding against his own, he knew where Hannibal was wanting this to go. He'd have to break it softly to the boy, he didn't want Hannibal to be upset but- Oh, that was new. His student's hand traveled between them, stroking Will through the fabric of his clothing, squeezing and sliding up and down the clear outline of arousal. But then it stopped. 

"Hannibal?" Will had asked confused, feeling dizzy from the blood rushing to his groin. The blond boy jumped up off of Will with a terribly devilish grin. "I do wish you'd not have wanted to take this so slow, Mr. Graham." Hannibal drew out, his teasing voice only securing Will's beliefs that the boy would be the death of him. He had nearly whimpered when he realized Hannibal wouldn't be continuing his ministrations, but two could play at this game.

 

"Honey?" Hannibal snapped his fingers in front of Will's face, pulling him out of his remembrance.

Will coughed, "Oh, sorry Hannibal, I-" Hannibal shushed him with a finger to his lips. Then, very exasperatedly said, "It's okay Will, I know I know, you were thinking about last night and how you didn't kiss me after our date. Do not worry, I was just as devastated as you are, but don't worry, you can make it up to me right now." Will couldn't help but let a laugh slip out. Hannibal could be such a drama queen. He almost said no, but glancing behind Hannibal, he realized no one was lingering outside of his door yet. "Alright." He sighed with a little smile, leaning forward in his chair, pulling Hannibal by his shirt collar down to meet his lips. 

He meant for it to just be a quick peck on the boy's full lips, but Hannibal once again had other ideas. Long legs wrapped around his waist, resting against his chair, long fingers tangled his curls while the boy sucked on his bottom lip. He pulled back abruptly, having to pull away twice before Hannibal would finally release his grasp. "Hannibal!" Will warned. Hannibal knew how worried Will was about being caught, but he couldn't help but have a little fun with his poor teacher. 

He hopped down off the desk, "Yes, Mr. Graham" he asked in a challenging voice. 

Will tilted his head and gave him a murderous look. He grinned as he ran out of the classroom, just before the first bell rang. 

Will rubbed his face, decided he'd need to shave tonight, and tried to not look so disheveled as students began to pour in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooo

"Alright everybody, get in your seats!" Will announced as the last bell sounded, Hannibal, oddly late, slipping in just before he shut the door, pinching his teacher's ass before anyone saw. Will blushed bright as he contemplated murdering his student for the second time that day.

Will loved teaching anatomy. He never had to fully look at his students, but every year he found it easier and easier with each passing month to be able to address them, to help them with homework or any questions they had. Most of the students behaved in all of his classes, granted, it may have been because he was one of the strictest teachers, as far as grading, but he liked to think that maybe some of them respected him. Obviously not Hannibal Lecter though.

"Mr. Graham, you're wrong." The accented sing song voice echoed through the room. Will cringed as he turned around. "Am I?" He challenged. As smart as his student was, Will knew what he was teaching. Hannibal sat laid back in his desk, feet propped up on the empty one in front of him. "Mhm. Skeletal muscles pump, causing the contraction, to push blood from the veins back to the heart. Not cardio, you idiot." 

"Hannibal!" Will bellowed, quieting the muffled laughter of several other students. "After school. See me." He grounded out through clenched teeth. The boy was proving to be very taxing today. 

Despite Will's clear agitation, Hannibal coughed, reminding Will of his folly. With his back to his students, erasing the previous notes on his white board, he finally admitted, "Hannibal is right, change your notes to read that the skeletal muscles push on the veins." He did not turn around until the end of the class, but he could feel Hannibal's eyes boring into his back.

 

Since Will's class was the last class of the day, Hannibal stayed in his desk, feet propped up and legs open as all the other students filed out.

After shutting his door Will stalked to where the boy was sitting, his face too smug for his own good. "That was highly inappropriate, Hannibal." It was left unsaid, but they both knew he was talking about the incident at the beginning of class, and also Hannibal's correcting him in such a rude manner, not something common for the boy. 

"I could think of things more inappropriate." Hannibal said with a grin, rubbing his right hand down his neck, down his chest, down to loosely hold the crotch of his too-fitted jeans.

Will just shook his head, still holding his face of disapproval. Hannibal read his eyes and could tell Will really was not happy with what happened.

He dropped his hand, swung his legs around to stand up, and just as he was about to wrap those long arms around his teacher's neck and apologize, he was pushed back onto the surface of his desk with enough force he was sure he'd have a bruise on his bottom later.

"Mm, kinky, Mr. Graham. I like it." Hannibal bit his lip, looking up to Will with the biggest most innocent look he could manage.

Will only growled in return and grabbed the boy's collar, "I should spank you for being such an insolent child." Hannibal grinned, "I think you should too."

Will nearly shook with pent up frustration and a mild rage at how this student could turn him upside down so easily. He ran his hands slowly down Hannibal's sides, making the boy shiver and quake as his hands dipped under him to hold his ass, squeezing and kneading at the firmness. Hannibal arched his back, more than pleased to finally have some physical attention from Will. 

Hannibal found himself being picked up, carried to his teacher's desk, thinking Will was finally going to take him, and even better, right here in the school, on his desk. 

Two loud, muffled slaps filled the empty classroom, followed by a surprised shout from Hannibal. 

Instead of pulling down his jeans and touching him in they way he'd dreamed about for the past year, Will actually _spanked_ his student. Hannibal was too surprised to react at first, but quickly regained his senses.

Pushing off of the worn hardwood desk, feeling the sting even through his clothes, Hannibal faced a much calmer Will Graham. 

"I'm sorry Hannibal, that was out of-" But Hannibal only quieted him with a deep, needy kiss, grabbing his teacher's hands as he pushed his tongue into his mouth, leading him to hold onto his bottom as he jumped up, wrapping his legs around his waist, making Will walk back into the white board, holding his hands around his student's waist.

Before things could go even further, Will found his balance and walked back to his desk, setting Hannibal carefully down this time, fully aware that he'd still feel stinging. Hannibal hissed into his mouth, but finally unhooked his legs from around him. 

They stayed like that for several minutes, looking at each other, trying to figure out what the other was going to do, trying to control their breathing. Will looked at the clock, knowing the janitors would be coming in soon to clean up the room. 

Will coughed, trying to relieve the heavy tension in the air, "Hannibal, there's a summer fair tonight near my town, if you'd like to go..." 

The boy nearly scoffed at the idea of attending a fair, but was far too excited at the prospect of continuing what they had started. 

Just as keys began to rattle at the door, Hannibal slid off of the desk with a cringe, but whispered, "Pick me up at 7." before he walked back to his own desk to get his bag, purposely taking his time bending down before the door opened, just to keep Will riled up. 

 

"You weren't late." Hannibal commented happily when he opened his door. "Did you think I would be?" Will asked, a little nervous. "Not at all honey." Hannibal replied with a grin, taking Will's hand and practically skipping to Will's vehicle, suppressing a look of distaste as he got in. 

It didn't take long to get to the fair grounds, but it felt longer when Hannibal scooted to sit in the middle, running his nails against his teacher's thighs, making him press on the gas a little too hard, just barely slowing down in time as they passed a cop parked behind a line of trees to watch for speeders. Will told Hannibal he needed to stop, but that only encouraged him more, the boy leaning in to suck on his teacher's neck. 

When they got out, Will rubbed his neck, complaining that Hannibal had left a mark. The boy only rolled his eyes and kissed Will's cheek, taking his hand as they began to walk around the grounds.

People generally kept to themselves here, but that didn't stop the looks they got as they made their way around, Will was thankful, however, that they weren't any farther south than this. He grew up knowing how bigoted people treated others, and he never wanted to be in a place like that again. 

"Will!" Hannibal whispered excitedly as they neared a fowl smelling exhibit. "Oh no, Hannibal, there's no way you're doing that." 

The boy pouted, "But Will!" drawing out his name, his voice breaking a little. The man sighed, but took out the five dollar fee for horseback riding and paid the attendant. 

To his surprise, Hannibal was very good, leaning his body the right way, clicking his heels against the flanks to speed up. Will couldn't help but smile as he watched the boy, his hair flying back out of place with the wind, a bright smile on his face as if he were remembering something. 

When Hannibal finally jumped off the animal, he ran excitedly back to Will, telling him all about horses, and what kind the one he rode was. 

Will smiled and held his hand, walking directionless but winding up at a corn field. 

"Can't catch me!" Hannibal shouted, releasing Will's hand and running off into the field. "Hannibal!" He tried to call out, but found himself running to catch up with his mischievous little student. 

The moon had already risen, and the temperature dropped enough to make Will shiver as he listened, crouched low between stalks, for any footsteps. 

He caught the motion from the corner of his eye, but before he could act, his student had successfully pinned him down. He did not realize how much force the boy was capable of. 

"I got you." Hannibal teased with a smile, deep shadows covering his eyes. Will quickly flipped them over, straddling Hannibal, holding his arms above his head on the ground, not caring if he ruined the boy's pressed shirt. "Not really." Will countered, grinning down at him, becoming slowly aware of how close they were.

Hannibal gave a sly smile as he reached up, gently pulling Will down to kiss him, forgetting about the dirt and grass beneath them. Will always was amazed at how gentle Hannibal was, unless his hormones were racing, he gave the softest kisses, and made the sweetest noises in his mouth, moaning when Will would lick his way in, sliding his tongue along Hannibal's, both taking each other's breath. 

"Is this some kind of obsession?" Will asked through panting breaths as Hannibal guided his hand down to hold onto the boy's ass. Hannibal huffed, "You're the one who spanked me, I can't help if I'm a little sore." he declared exasperatingly. Will smiled, but pulled his hand away, sitting back up on his knees, "We're in the middle of a corn field Hannibal, this is hardly the place to continue." 

Hannibal beamed with excitement, holding Will's hand and walking closer to him as they made their way back to the fair grounds, forgoing any more exhibits, heading straight to Will's car, parked in a back row under a soon-to-be-blooming Magnolia tree. 

"Are we going to go to your place or mine?" Hannibal bubbled as they got in. Will furrowed his brow, "It's a school night." Hannibal's mouth dropped open, "But-but you said..." Will grinned, "That was the only way to get you out of there, and I never promised it'd be tonight. I just said a field was not place to continue." Hannibal stared at him in disbelief.

He decided he could play that way too. This time, he did not sit in the middle, pressed next to Will, he stayed unreasonably quiet throughout the whole ride back to his house to be dropped off. 

Will looked over at him at a stop light, the boy was pouting. "Maybe I should upset you more often, you look cute when you don't get what you want." 

Hannibal glared at Will, but the tension broke at least. When they got to Hannibal's house, Will walked Hannibal to his door, making sure he got in okay.

"Thank you for tonight." The boy mumbled after getting his door unlocked. Will couldn't help but grin at how easily the boy was put out. "Hey," He said, reaching to grab Hannibal's chin, forcing him to look up. "Thank you for coming with me." He finished, leaning in to give Hannibal a deep, slow kiss, reminding the boy of what he'd be missing. 

Hannibal would not lose this time.

He kissed back harder, wrapping his arms around Will's shoulders, forcing them closer. Keeping Will busy with his tongue, he managed to open the door and they tumbled in.

"I should," Will panted, "I should really get going." he announced, even as Hannibal shut and locked the door. "No, Mr. Graham, you are going to stay here and finish what you started." 

Will couldn't help but grin, "Is that so?"

Hannibal gave him a defiant look and nodded, stating, in a very matter-of-fact way, "My bedroom's that way." he pointed up the stairs to a slightly ajar door. 

Will shook his head, "Hannibal," but the student wouldn't let him finish. Hannibal grabbed hold of his hand and nearly dragged him up the stairs, taking him to the decadent bedroom, pushing him down on the large bed, too large for just one boy to sleep on; something Hannibal voiced to his teacher.

Will wanted to protest, but Hannibal straddled his thighs and sat in his lap, giving Will slow tender kisses, their lips fitting perfectly together. 

This time he didn't need Hannibal's help as he let his hands travel to the boy's hips, tugging the purple shirt out of his tight jeans, rubbing his hands into the small of his back, feeling the muscles shift with each arch and turn Hannibal made. He dipped his hands beneath the waist band, feeling a pair of lacy briefs.

"Hannibal, you naughty naughty slut." Will growled into the boy's ear, making his shiver and whimper, doing anything to be touched more.

"I'm your slut, Mr. Graham." He whined into Will's ear when the man held apart his cheeks, pushing a finger to tease the rim of his hole through the material, feeling the heat seep through the lacy fabric. 

"Do you think about this a lot, Hannibal?" Will asked, trying to calm his breathing while Hannibal kissed down his jaw. 

"I think about you all the time, Mr. Graham. I think about you touching me, about you making me beg, I think about you eating me out on your desk, spanking me when I try to touch myself, feeling your tongue deep inside me. I think about you taking me home, making me take all of your cock until I fill too full, but oh I bet it would feel so good, I'd be begging you for more and more until you would fill me with your cum-" Hannibal let out a sharp cry when Will squeezed the bulge through his pants.

"Maybe this is why your grades have started slacking in my class, Hannibal." Will growled, returning his wandering fingers inside of his student's pants.

Hannibal gave a startled moan when Will pushed his finger through the underwear, tearing a hole in the fine lace. "T-tell me wh-what you think about me doi-ing to you, Mr. Gr-raham." The boy finally managed to sputter out, Will's finger stroking around his rim, pushing in, just barely, making the muscles contract and release over and over. 

Will continued his ministrations, bringing his head up to bite Hannibal's ear lobe, then began whispering in a low gruff voice, "I think about you, and how naughty you act in my class, I think about bending you over, pulling down your pants, ripping off your slutty underwear, I think about spanking you until you're quivering and can't hold yourself up anymore. I think about you on your knees, begging for my good graces, begging for me to let you suck my dick. I think about you under my desk, shoving your fingers into yourself while you choke of my cock, begging for me to fuck you until you can't walk straight. I think about you being the slutty twink you are." He finished, bringing his finger out of the damaged fabric, bringing two to Hannibal's lips for him to suck, he obeyed diligently, wanting so bad to please his teacher, especially now that he knows just how bad his teacher can be. 

Will returned his fingers to Hannibal's waiting hole, this time unbuttoning the boys pants, pulling them down just enough. Hannibal sat up still straddled on his knees, waiting for Will to enter him again. 

The man teased the boy's hole, circling the entrance, dipping in one finger completely, pulling it right back out just as fast as he'd pushed it in.

Hannibal screamed in a mix of pleasure and agony at the offensive, but wanted, intrusion. Will carefully shifted Hannibal so he was laying on his back on the bed, pristine bedding now rumpled and twisted. Will got on his knees between Hannibal's hanging legs, sucking on his own fingers, tempted to taste the boy already, but restraining himself.

Hannibal writhed as his first finger slowly pushed past the tight ring of muscles through the underwear, his body desperately clenching around him as he slid in another finger tip. Will took his time, admiring what he could see of the still there red marks from earlier. On the bed Hannibal tore off his shirt, buttons flying, hitting the ground, everything was suddenly too hot. 

"Will! I need!" Was all the boy could yell until Will pushed both fingers in as far as he could, scissoring Hannibal open, wishing he could just bury his cock in the tight heat surrounding his two fingers. A little more probing and the knowledge of anatomy on his side, Will curved his fingers, hooking them inside Hannibal, shutting out the boy's screams and moans. When Will looked up, still pressed against the sensitive nerve bundle, Hannibal stared blankly at the ceiling, his back arched off the bed, toes curled into the mattress, his mouth hanging open in a silent scream, his breath held. Will slowly pressed off of his prostate, slowly sliding his fingers all the way out, and all the way back into the boy.

Suddenly, the most delicious cry escaped Hannibal's lips. "Will!" He moaned out, his voice pitched an octave too high, his accent thicker, his brows furrowed in concentration at the feel of Will's digits moving faster and faster within him. 

Will smirked and grabbed his own crotch, alleviating the building pressure that was becoming uncomfortable. He moved his hand from himself to Hannibal's crotch, the head of his cock peeking out from the top of the underwear. He didn't pull the lacy fabric away, only palmed Hannibal and traced the bulge in the material, continuing to finger him until the boy stilled, no longer pushing to meet Will's fingers, no longer trying to push his hips into Will's skilled hands. 

His fists clenched around the bedding, pulling blankets up around him, the room completely silent, the light casting shadows around the black pools of his eyes.

A cacophony of moans, tiny things, building into screams as Will carefully pressed against his sensitive prostate, breaking the silence. Like a melody, Hannibal's breaths came harsh and uneven as he came across his belly, as he clenched even tighter around Will's fingers, still curled against him.

It took a few minutes before Hannibal came back to himself, only exciting Will more at the prospect of how Hannibal would act when he would actually fuck him. 

Despite the deep ache in his groin, Will pushed those thoughts aside as he slowly slid out of Hannibal, the boy whimpering when nothing was there. He brought the fingers to his lips and licked them clean, making sure Hannibal saw him before he did. 

He trailed kisses up the boy's thigh, up to his stomach, to lick the cooling semen away from where it landed in thick strips against his body, licking down the trimmed and manicured trail of hairs leading to the young man's groin, but stopping before he reached Hannibal's softening penis. 

He kissed back up the boy's body, taking his time to kiss rosy nipples, the boy whimpering when he bit down, just enough to further over stimulate the poor boy's body.

Will kissed up his neck, laying soft kisses on his jaw, on his nose, his forehead, his cheeks, finally his lips. Hannibal eagerly drove his tongue into his teacher's mouth, tasting the remnants of himself. He hummed in delight as Will picked his limp body up, not breaking their kiss, and laying him the right way on his bed. 

Hannibal whined when Will removed his ruined underwear, taking off his pants, too. "Aren't you going to stay?" He finally managed to whisper, voice hoarse. Will shook his head with a little smile, "Don't worry sweetheart, I'll see you tomorrow at school." 

Hannibal wouldn't let him go though, bringing him down again for another kiss, trying to get him to lay down with him, to stay with him.

Will gave a small laugh, "Another time, Hannibal, I promise." Hannibal only responded with a poked out bottom lip, something entirely too endearing, Will felt a pang of regret knowing he still needed to go home. 

"If you can be a good boy and sleep without me, I'll take you to buy new panties, hmm? Since I've ruined that pair." He told the boy with a dirty little grin. 

Hannibal blushed, barely distinguishable from his already orgasm blushed face, but Will knew he'd won.

"Goodnight sweetheart." Will whispered, leaning down to kiss the tired boy's cheek.

Readjusting himself, thankful his erection had eased away, he made his way toward the bedroom door. He couldn't help one last look, as he turned around, seeing the boy laid out on the huge bed, looking rather lonely, face flushed, body still and relaxed. Will wanted to stay, but he knew he needed to get home to his dogs.

Before he shut the door, he grinned, "I didn't even get to touch his cock." Hannibal muttered, voice whiny but content. 

He locked Hannibal's house before he left, making the drive back to his house. It was nearly midnight when he made it home, collapsing immediately as he neared his bed. 

He found himself restless though. He usually made his dogs leave the room before he did it, but since they were asleep, he found himself inching his hand down his body, grasping onto his cock, back to its full hardness just thinking about how good Hannibal felt and looked. 

He came with a small cry, more of a broken whimper, just rousing a few dogs, but all going back to sleep after a quick raise of their heads. 

He couldn't even bother to get up to clean himself off, exhaustion creeping into his bones, giving him just enough energy to wrap himself in a blanket and fall asleep, his thoughts heavy with how on earth he was going to be able to face Hannibal in his class anymore.

He found himself excited though, just before his mind shut off to a semi deep sleep, thinking about the rush and thrill of knowing Hannibal so intimately. He decided he would make the best of the rest of the year. No matter how dangerous this game they were at was, seeing Hannibal's blissed out face again would be worth it. Pleasing Hannibal in anyway, really, would be worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, no full on smut yet. YET. Sorry gang, gotta make Hannibal a little more of an angsty teenage twink before he can sit on that Mr. Graham D
> 
> Also...was this okay?? Should I write any more of this lil series? Is twink Hannibal a good idea?? Is Will too dom-y?? When will Metallica's new album come out??? Life????????????????????????1?!?!????????????

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if I should continue, and also if you'd even want sessy times
> 
> Thanks so much you all!


End file.
